


Let Me Help

by KROWRIM



Series: The Rook Chronicles [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: When Deputy William Rook was sent to take down the cult leader Joseph Seed he never thought he would go through what he has. The weirdest thing? Possibly falling for the youngest member of the family. After he defeated her he managed to turn her back to her old self and she joins his cause.





	1. Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is a anthology series following the protagonist, who is a dude, and Faith Seed, or Rachel, and how they grow closer throughout the game.

William didn't know what he expected after fighting Faith Seed in the Bliss. He had learned that he couldn't ever exactly know what will happen. In the time he has been trapped in Hope County he had managed to fight off many members of a religious cult, tamed a bear, flew a plane with a mini gun, blew up so many cars he's sure he'll be deaf by the end of it all, and had managed to go to a fantasy world more times then he had cared to.

He had already killed one Seed and he had came here to take down another. What he didn't expect was to run into the river after the woman he had just fought.

As he splashed through the water the only thing that ran through his mind was everything she had told him. She was abused by those she loved. She had drugged herself. She had hoped for death. She was just a child when Joseph found her. She wasn't innocent by any means. She had drugged others and forced them to follow her deranged brothers. However, William couldn't help but feel for her. After growing up in a abusive house himself, he had empathy for the young woman.

He had reached his hand out and grabbed her arm. He had pulled her up and the two fell back on to the bank. She tried to get freed from his grasp but he wouldn't allow it. As the Bliss finally faded he let her go. Though they were both bloody and bruised the two had more than enough energy to continue fighting.

"Why did you save me?!" Was the first thing she had said.

William wiped the water from his face as he looked at her.

"Are you crazy?! You were going to drown!" He yelled back at her.

It was her turn to look at him like he was crazy.

"That was the point! You came here to kill me didn't you?!"

"I came here to stop you. I didn't come here to kill you." He explained.

"Well why don't you? It would make your life easier."

William was getting annoyed now. He turned away with his hands on his head. Why did he save her? Was it because he sympathized with her? Was it because he felt remorse? Was it a way to repent for everything he's done?

While he wasn't paying attention Faith had noticed something on his belt. A knife that was strapped to his side. She had grabbed the handle and pushed William to the ground. She had got on top of him and held the blade to his throat.

"You should've let me die." She mumbled.

"Why would I? It's not your fault you're like this!" He tried to reason.

Faith pushed the sharp edge against his throat which drew blood. William didn't even flinch from the sharp pain due to him not even feeling it. He was too mad. Too mad that this innocent girl was changed to a monster by some man bun, orange glasses wearing fuck.

"You don't know anything!" She screamed.

"Then tell me! Tell me everything!"

"So you can what?! Use it against me?!"

"So I can help you!" William yelled back.

William then saw yet another thing he didn't expect. He saw Faith's face fall. She was no longer holding the knife against him and she was no longer trying to hold him down. She sat back and looked at him.

"What?" She whispered.

William sat up as much has he could while Faith was still on him. He placed a hand on the knife.

"Let me help you."

He took the knife away and tossed it aside. Faith was no longer looking at him but at the ground.

"Why? Why do you want to help? After everything I've done..."

"It's not your fault. Joseph made you do everything. He turned you into what he wanted. What he needed. Faith, no. Rachel. Let me help you." William plead.

Then he saw a third thing he didn't expect. Faith had started to cry. She covered her face and sobbed loudly as she let her head fall on the young deputy's chest.

"Let me help." He said as he held her close. "Let me help."


	2. She's with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William brings Faith to a Outpost where the two try to heal when they get visitors.

After comforting Faith for a while and drying off on dry land, William had suggested that they head over to a outpost for two reasons. The first being that they were both very badly hurt and we're in need of medical aid. Besides the bullet wound Faith had received and the multiple stab wounds William had managed to get, they were both covered in bruises. The second reason was that there were still cult members running around trying to kill William and something told him that they may not be so happy about her not, well, killing him.

After the two had managed to get into William's car they had a very quiet and, if they were being honest, awkard drive. When William had managed to park the car the best he could, he got out and helped the young woman out. Jess however had choose to come by that day. If that wasn't bad enough, Sharky was with her. The huntress and the pyromaniac were talking about possible tatics to deal with the cult when they spotted the two.

Seeing the young deputy with the young Seed member was definitely not what they had been experiencing. Seeing the two leaning on each other for support was definitely not expected. Seeing the two injured and making their way to the main house was even weirder.

"What in God's name?" Sharky asked.

"You saw that to huh? Let's go check it out."

As the two stood up to walk over to the two, the deputy had sat down Faith and got to work with finding some wrap and rubbing alcohol. Faith had her eyes glued to the floor and she wasn't focused in the pain. She was more focused on the deputy's words.

"Let me help."

She had blushed slightly before the same man returned to her side. He got to work with patching her up. As he was dabbing the small cutton ball with alcohol on her wound, Sharky and Jess walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jess asked.

The two didn't seem to notice the two but in reality William ignored them, since he was focusing on the wound, and Faith just didn't react. Jess had walked over and grabbed William while Sharky watched.

"What the hell Jess?!" William yelled.

Faith grabbed her side from the sting. She still didn't look up. William shook Jess's hand off of his shoulder and made his way back to the young woman.

"Why are you helping her?! Why is she still alive?!" Jess asked.

"I thought you were going to stop her." Sharky butted in.

"I did. Now I'm patching her up." William explained.

Faith sat in silence.

"Rook, I have no idea what's going on but she can't be here. She's with them. She's the enemy!" Jess explained.

William finished cleaning the wound and gently placed a patch on her. He turned to Jess and pointed to Faith.

"That girl there, you see her?"

Jess nodded.

"She's with me. No one touches her and no one questions her but me." William said with a dark tone.

He walked passed her and turned to Sharky.

"Can you help me out with these." He asked pointing at his cuts.

Sharky nodded and the two dissappeared from the room. Jess turned back to Faith who was still not looking up.

"Don't even think of trying anything. The moment you do, I'll shoot you down."

With that she left.


	3. In A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook recalls the last time he was with friends before he came to Hope County.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about a week before the events of the game take place. Rook is 28 and Faith is 24 for those of you who didn't know.

March 16  
2018  
Detroit Michigan

William stared at the glass of whiskey that sat in front of him. The bar had seemed quieter than usual dispite a fair amount of people being in the small building. Beside Rook was one of his closest friends, Jason Brody. He was one of the people who drove him in becoming a US Marshall after he had disappeared along with his friends. The stories that Jason told William were those of craziness and horror.

"I don't think we have the most healthy coping mechanisms." Jason suddenly said.

"You drink to forget. I drink to stay sane." Rook pointed out.

"After the things I've seen, I need to forget. Have you ever fought a giant flaming good before?" Jason asked.

"Can't say I have." William smiled.

As he took a drink from his cup he looked at the news. The same headline was on the bottom. "Possible Nuclear War".

"World's crazy now. Race, Sex, Politics. Shit use to be so simple." Jason commented.

"Yeah. Now you say the wrong thing or speak your mind you get shut down since it's not, "right". This is what I'm fighting for?" William questioned.

After growing up in a absolute hell, William found it best to stay quiet. He never spoke his mind nor did he stand up for himself. After meeting Jason however, he had became stronger. Jason was once a absolute party boy and, if he was being honest, was hard to be around sometimes. After what happened on the island, no one can tell the entire story without losing it, he had changed.

"It's better that your fighting for justice. What are those people fighting for? Gun laws? Same pay? If they really want change they need to fight harder. Words and signs aren't going to get you anywhere." Jason sighed.

"They do have the power of hashtags on their side." William joked.

The two men laughed and Jason continued.

"People want change but they're waiting for someone else to do it for them. They need a leader and from there they follow. What we need aren't sheep but wolves. Leaders who take charge even when someone else already is." 

"I'll drink to that."

The two tapped their glasses and took a drink.

"So how are things with Liza?" William asked.

"Good. She still has nightmares but she's getting help. Planning the wedding has been keeping her busy."

"That's good to hear. She needs some kind of distraction."

"What about you and that Hudson chick?"

William hesitated briefly before drinking the rest of his alcohol.

"We decided that it was best if we just, stopped seeing each other. She said it interferes with work and all." William sighed.

"That sucks man. Is that why you asked to come here?" Jason asked.

"Half the reason. I'll be busy in the coming days. I'm being sent out to some county where some crazy cult took over. Next week I'll be in Hope County trying to arrest some nut job who calls himself the Father. Bunch of crazy shit dude." William said shaking his head.

"Sounds crazy. So I'm guessing you aren't showing up for poker with Ajay this Sunday?"

"No. Sorry man. I really enjoy it when you two start to compare your stories and which one is crazier." William said sarcastically.

The two friends laughed and carried on their chat.  
\-------  
April 10  
2018  
Hope County

As William opened his eyes he only saw light. He arose from his bed and looked out his window. It was morning. He sighed and got dressed for the day. As he began to head out of his small room he noticed Faith sitting in a lawn chair. He eyes were closed and her face was up, bathing in the sun.

"Morning." He said.

She opened her eyes and turned to him. She had a smile as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Actually that was probably the best sleep I've had since I've came here. What about you?"

"It was good. These beds are so much more comfortable than the ones they gave us at the camps."

William smiled and said his goodbyes as he grabbed his gun and walked to his car. As Faith watched him she felt a small amount of guilt. She questioned if using a small amount of Bliss on him to assure he had a good dream and slept well was the right thing to do. As he drove by with a small on his face she knew her answer. It was.


	4. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally asks what the tattoo on Faith's arm means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little fun fact is that faith has a tattoo on her arm which reads C17H21NO4. This is the formula for cocaine and scopolamine. She was a drug addict and these could be the drugs she took. She does say "I took to the needle" so chances are she did more.

William sat on the old wooden chair and watched the calm breeze blow through the grass. If he wasn't in a county ran by crasy that were constantly trying to kill him, he'd say he was at peace. His black hair wasn't in its normal combover style but instead was combed down. His green eyes were so glued to the mellows that he didn't notice a new figure join him.

Boomer lifted his head to see Faith take a seat next to Rook who had finally acknowledged her. She had finally taken to wearing some more, normal clothes. She wore a pair of jeans with some boots that William had found. She wore a flannel and wore her hair up in a ponytail.

William smiled as a greeting while Boomer went back to laying down. Faith joined Rook in watching the grass but William was now watching something else. On Faith's arm was a faded tattoo which only spelt out a formula.

"What's that?" William asked.

Faith looked at the black lettering and her smile dropped slightly.

"A reminder. I got it when I was 18. C17H21NO4. It's.."

"Cocaine and scopolamine. I know. Why is that the reminder? I thought you said you took to the neddle." 

"I did. Heroin. Back when I had no one." She explained.

William noticed that she had began to fall deep in thought. She had began to remember the dark times. The lonely times. William saw this and quickly reacted.

"Is that your only tattoo?" He asked.

Faith was confused for a second and even hesitanted but smiled.

"No. I have one more on my hip. A dream catcher." She happily explained.

"I didn't know you had one there. I think I would have seen it when we fought." William said rubbing his chin.

"What about you? Do you have any?" She asked.

William nodded.

"A few. I have a star on my shoulder blade. I got it one night after I joined the force. I also have a elephant and a trible tattoo on each of my arms. On my back there's a rose for my sister and on my chest is a T-Rex skull for my brother." He pointed out.

Faith was taken back. She had known of the arm tattoos but she had no idea he had so many.

"That's 5 tattoos. You said two of them were for your siblings. I didn't know you had any." Faith said.

Her cheerful voice was the only happy thing there. William's smile fell and his stare became distant. He didn't speak for a while until he stood up.

"Maybe we can talk about it another time. I like your tattoo. It's a good reminder." He said.

"I hate it. It reminds me of a dark time. One where I was alone."

William placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"You're not alone anymore."


	5. Author's Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick notice

Ladies and Gentlemen and everything in between, this is KROWRIM here with some words.

First thing I'd like to say is thank you taking the time to actually read this. You've all read this story and , hopefully, enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank all those who have left comments regarding the story. I try to reply to as many as I can just because I like to interact with you guys as much as possible.

Second thing is that yes, a kiss is coming very soon. I'm sure some of you are waiting and well I don't know when I'm going to throw that kiss in just know it'll be soon.

Third and final thing: I want to hear ideas from you. I don't ever see a story actually ask it's readers what they want. Of course I'm not asking for a HUGE thing to happen like marriage or anything but just a small snippet. I would love to write it down and I will give credit to you.  
No I'm not running out of ideas I just want to know what you folks have. It's the least I could do for all the support you give me while I write this.

That is all from me. The next chapter will come soon. Thank you all and remember, you matter.


	6. Advice from a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William goes to visit Nick to ask him for advice on a certain serin while Faith tries to gather her thoughts on a certain deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Nick Rye. Probably my favorite human gun for hire (Boomer and Cheeseburger are the best over all) and definitely one of my favorite characters in the game.

William drove through Hope County the best he could while avoiding Ediens Gate as he made his way to see a good friend of his.

"Well I'll be. Good morning Rook." Nick had greeted.

"Morning Nick. Nice day we're having huh?"

Nick's smile slowly faded and he sighed.

"Ok what's the problem?" He asked.

Rook gave a awkward laugh when he realized his mistake. He had the habit of mentioning the weather when he was nervous.

"Well, I'm sure you know about our newest member." Rook said.

"Yeah. Faith Seed. Still got no damn reason why you saved her. She tried to kill you. More than once really." Nick pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Look, Nick it wasn't her fault. She was manipulated by Joseph when she was 17. Just 17. She was alone man and he took aventage of that." William tried to explain.

Nick nodded and looked at his house.

"I think I might have some beer laying around somewhere." He commented.

William smiled and followed the man inside. On the couch was Kim and their daughter Carmina who was asleep.

"Good morning Will. It's good to see you." She greeted.

"It's good to see you to Kim. How's the little Rugrat doing?"

"Good. We got lucky. She's a quiet baby." Kim explained.

"Is she quiet or is the world just loud? I mean guns are always shooting." Rook pointed out.

Nick came back with two beers and the two took a set by or near Kim. Nick opened his bottle quietly so he wouldn't wake up the baby and Rook had already began to drink.

"So what did you need help with? Need me to drop some bombs or light them up?" Nick asked.

"No. Like I said before it's about Faith."

"Faith? As in Faith Seed? That Faith?" Kim asked.

"Yeah that's the one."

"What about her?"

William took a deep breath.

"Well you see, after I saved her we've been spending a lot of time together. She hasn't used Bliss and surpisely no one has tried to come after her. She's been, peaceful. After a long day of liberating camps and fighting, it's nice to come home to something like that." William explained.

"Wait a sec kid. Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure really." William confessed.

"YOU LOVE HER!" Kim yelled suddenly.

Everyone froze and looked at the baby. To their surprise Carmina was still asleep. They all let out a breath of relief and Kim gave a silent apologie.

"Anyway, you like her. Don't you?" Kim asked.

William thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"I think I do. It's hard to focus on stuff like that when you have a army of crazy rednecks trying to kill you on the daily basis. That's what I came here for. Advice." Rook finished.

Nick looked at Kim and back to Rook.

"Regardless of the fact that she was once part of the group of rednecks trying to kill you and the fact that she killed a lot of people and the fact that she used drugs to pretty much manipulate people, she does seem to changing. For the better. She is pretty close to your age and she is a pretty little thing, no disrespect to you dear." Nick said turning to his wife.

"No I agree. Will you need ask yourself, do you want a future with her?" Kim asked.

William thought about it for a while. The room was silent and William finally nodded.

"I do. I want to be with her."  
\--------  
Faith sat in the grass about a mile away from Rook's current residence and stared at the sky. Just two months ago she would've not been like this. Her stomach felt weird when she would think about a certain person and her heart would beat uncontrollably. On days when he would come home and ask her to patch him up we're the worse. He would take off his shirt and she would have to touch him.

Faith covered her now blushing face and internally screamed. She had no idea what was happening and she didn't really have anyone to ask. She couldn't ask anyone in the resistance since they still aren't comfortable with her and she couldn't go talk to a cult member seeing as she left them. She could really only talk to one person and he was the problem.

Suddenly she felt something rub against her side. She looked down to see that Boomer had laid down next to her. She rubbed his head and a idea popped into her head.

"Hey Boomer, can I ask you a question?"

The dog didn't respond but he seemed to agree.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" She asked.

The dog looked at her.

"I mean, he saved me and all but I don't know why I feel so nervous around him. I'm not scared that he'll try to kill me but, I don't know how to explain it."

Boomer licked his paw.

"I just, want to be with him. I want him to hold be like he did back at the river. I want to lay with him."

Boomer watched as a butterfly flew by.

"I, I think I'm in love."

Boomer went after the butterfly, and Faith didn't notice.


	7. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As William tried to find a way to express himself to Faith, the young siren tries to find a way to get closer.

April 14  
2018

Detroit

Rook woke up to a blinding light that had shined through the open window. He cursed at it and rolled off the couch. He winced in pain when he hit the coffee table and tried to get the blanket off of him. He finally got freed from the cursed balnket and he took the time to look around. He had two people watching him the entire time.

"Morning." Jason greeted.

Liza was trying to hold in her laughter as she handed Jason a mug. Jason gave her a small kiss on the head and Liza looked back to William.

"Long night?" She joked.

William stood up and began to fold the blanket.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well we went out to celebrate your promotion and our engagement, you took shot after shot from your fellow deputys, you almost got into a fight with Fizzie the mascot, you mooned a cat, walked into bar number 2, hit on a girl who denied you faster than you were drinking, pissed on a church, and finally crashed here." Jason explained.

"So a short night?" William laughed.

The three of them laughed together and William put the blanket away.

"Sorry if I caused you guys any trouble." He apologized.

"No you were pretty well behaved. You didn't even throw up." Jason pointed out.

"Speaking of throwing up, I'm making biscuits and gravy if you want any." Liza offered.

"I would love to join." William smiled.

William excused himself to the bathroom to freshen up leaving the two alone. Jason's smile turned into a frown and he turned to Liza.

"You're not going to tell him that he got kicked out for fighting?" She asked.

"That guy had it coming. He made fun of Will's tattoos. Those mean a lot to him."

"I know. Out of all his tattoos, why did he make fun of the rose and dinosaur? I would've gone after that star." Liza commented.

"Yeah. I don't think I should tell him. I don't want to dig up any memories." 

Little did they know, William was just around the corner. He enjoyed breakfast with them and had finally decided to go home. His one bedroom apartment where the only furniture he had was a table, two chairs, and a couch. This was his home. He felt safe here.  
\--------

April 20th  
2018  
Hope County

William woke up with a sharp pain in his arm. He had gotten shot the day before, again. He sat up and immedietly regretted it. His body was sore and his head hurt. He decided that he won't try to take over a entire camp with just his shovel anymore.

He stood up and kicked away the empty bottle. He made his way to the closet and put on a pair of jeans. He rubbed his chin to find out that he was growing a beard. He made his way to the bathroom to shave but once again, he regretted it. As soon as he opened the door he made eye contact with Faith. She was in her underwear about to get into the shower. He was shirtless and about to shave.

About a hour later the two still refused to talk to each other or even make eye contact.

"Rook! You there?!"

The two looked up towards the voice. William walked to the door and saw Dutch standing there.

"Hey old man. Good to see you again after so long." He greeted.

"Don't give me that. Where is Faith?"

Rook tensed up and looked over to where Faith was sitting. She looked uncomfortable and Took knew why.

"Can I ask why?" William asked with a smile.

"I need her help."

William's smile dropped and he nodded. He moved out of the way and Dutch walked in.

"Hello, uh, Dutch?" Faith greeted awkwardly.

"Hello there Faith. Can you tell me some things regarding Eden's Gate?" He asked.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down there cowboy." William interrupted.

He made his way to the two and moved near Faith.

"When I brought her here I said that only I can question her. That still stands."

Faith smiled at him and Dutch nodded.

"Fine. What have you gather then kid?" He asked.

William thought about it and sighed.

"Funny thing, I haven't really asked." William admitted.

Dutch laughed and shook his head.

"Alright. How about this then, you ask her whatever and let me know. What she knows might be able to help us." Dutch decided.

"Ok that sounds good."

After talking for a bit longer Dutch left. The two were left in silence once more.

"Hey, about this morning...."

"Let's just pretend it never happened." Faith spoke up quickly.

"Agreed!"

Rook looked at the calendar that was resting just above the counter.

"Damn. I've been gone for so long." He said quietly. 

"You have family waiting on you?" Faith asked now curios.

"Not family. I have some friends waiting for me to come back." William explained.

"Speaking of which, you never talk to me about your family. What are they like?" She asked.

William didn't answer right away. He instead headed to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and returned. He took a large drink and began.

"So here's the thing. My parents are the absolute worse. Growing up we didn't have much. What we did have was liquor. Lots of liquor. Me and my siblings had to grow up in constant fear. My older brother was the one who protected us." He took another large drink, "The only reason we made it out is because my parents were arrested for murder. My sister's murder, her name was Rose. Me and my brother were given to my grandma, god rest her soul, and she raised us. My brother went on to be a paleontologist. The first thing he found was a T-Rex skull. He died a few years back after a explosion went off early."

Faith nodded to show that she was following along.

"I have no family left. Or at least any family I care to see. My parents probably don't even know what I do. Like I said I only have friends waiting for me." William finished.

Faith finally understood why she had related to him so much. They both had the same longing to feel accepted. God why did she have to love him.

"What are they like?" She asked.

William thought about it and drank the rest of the bottle.

"So first off there's Jason...."  
\-----  
After telling Faith about Jason, Liza, and Ajay William was close to being drunk. A slight buzz had hit him and he was now on his third beer.

"And then, Ajay punched the guy in the face and Jason drove us away before the cops could show up!"

Although Faith could tell that William enjoyed the stories and revisiting the memories he was telling the stories in a annoyed tone. Faith could tell that he was the one who looked out for everyone while they look out for him.

"They sound so, interesting. Your life sounds so interesting. Everything sounds so interesting." Faith commented.

William opened another beer and sighed.

"I guess it is. Compared to being in a cult however, that's a different story."

He was about to take a drink but stopped himself. He instead held the beer out to Faith.

"Why don't you take a drink? I'm not going to be able to finish this." He said.

Faith looked at the drink before she took it. She examined it before she took a sip. She winced at it a bit but she drank the rest of it regardless.

"Ok then!" William said impressed.

She gave a soft smile and giggled.

"I haven't had one in such a long time." She explained.

William laughed as well and grabbed two more beers.

"Here you go. Just letting you know, the moment you start dancing on the table like Coyote Ugly I'm cutting you off." He said.

The two laughed and began to have a normal chat. After a few beers William's mind was on three things. First was the event that happened in the morning. That was the first time he saw her like that. She had seen him shirtless many times before but this was new.

The second thing was Faith's lips. Them just being there was enough to drive him insane. They just looked so soft and so, kissable.

The third thing was the words in his head. He didn't know how to express them. Those three simple words and he couldn't get them out. He just wish he could. How hard was it to say...

"I love you."

William quickly covered his mouth and Faith looked at him with wide eyes. The two stared at each other before William began to think about her lips again. Faith then covered her face and began to laugh. She was blushing like crazy but she was also drunk.

"God you say some weird stuff Rook."

William began to laugh with her as well. As they laughed they both realized something. William Rook had just confessed. They both stopped and looked at each other. The silence became too much and Rook stood up. He walked over to the wall and thought about what he said.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"It's fine. I get it. I love you to." She said.

William smiled but then realized what she said.

"God we're drunk." He concluded.

Faith stood up and walked over to him. She smiled and hugged him.

"We are. We're really drunk." She laughed.

Rook nodded and looked down at her. She looked at him and the two of them stayed like that. Suddenly Rook leaned down and after what seemed like forever, their lips met. Rook lifted his hand to the back of her head and the two fell into the kiss. Rook's hands began to wander and Faith's followed. When they finally broke apart they tried to catch their breath. Their eyes didn't leave each other.

"We shouldn't do this." Faith said.

Rook closed his eyes.

"No, we shouldn't." He agreed.

He leaned in once more and this time, they didn't part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it finally happened.


	8. A Sibling Fight Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Seed calls for his sister to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are four parts to this particular story.

December 22  
2017  
Detroit

William sat on Jason's and Liza's couch with a nice, warm cup of coffee as the news played. Jason was sitting next to him and Ajay was talking to Liza.

"It's colder than Kyrat here. I don't know how you people can stand it." Ajay said as he looked out the window.

"It's home. Guess we're just use to it now." Liza smiled.

She join Jason under the thin blanket he had and Ajay took the recliner. William smiled as he saw his friends sitting around having fun. Rudolph was playing on the TV when Liza changed it.

"It's not Christmas without my favorite Raindeer." She argued.

"I've never actually sat down and watched it before." William admitted.

"Me neither. I've only ever seen the part where they go to that weird island." Ajay said.

"WHAT?! That's it! We're watching it." Liza declared.

The two men sighed and Jason smiled.

"I have to do this every year. You guys can survive one night." He said.

"Nope. Every year from now on we're going to sit down and watch it. Together."

The three men all sighed. As the movie began to play William watched. He wasn't really paying attention to it but he enjoyed times like these. Times with the people who is proud to call family.

Suddenly, everything got bright. He couldn't see anything. Nothing at all. He reached his arm out and screamed.  
\-----  
April 24  
Hope County  
2018

It was raining. William laid in the mud with his arm reached out trying to grasp something yet held nothing. His left arm refused to move. It was done for. His leg had a shrap pain in it. William looked at it only to see that a bullet hole was near his knee. His arm had a large piece of metal stabbed through. His head hurt and the ringing in his ears just wouldn't stop. 

He turned to his stomach and almost immediately spotted his rifle. He reach his one good arm out and pulled. He slowly inched towards it only to wince in pain with each pull. He finally reached the gun and tried to lift it. Suddenly a foot stomp down and kicked the gun away. Rook looked up only to see Jacob Goddamn Seed standing over him.

"Still trying to fight? I'm impressed. After all the shit you just went to, you still want to fight. You, broken and injured, against a army." He said holding his arms out.

William looked behind him and saw what he meant. Behind him were a couple dozen cult members, all armed to the teeth.

"You should've just gave me what I wanted. Now, where is my sister?"

William's vision began to blur and soon he remembered why he was here.  
\-------  
April 21  
Hope County  
2018

William opened his eyes and looked at the window, it was light out so it was day time. He yawned and sat up only to lay back down. His back hurt. He began to turn to see if it was just stiff but he was held down by something. When he looked he found out that the something was a someone. That someone was Faith Seed. William then noticed one more thing. They had no clothes on.

Rook examined the room to see that their clothes were thrown all over the room. Shirts, pants, underwear, and all. William quickly tried to remember what had happened the night before and it hit him. He had confessed to Faith and she had confessed to him. They had kissed and, oh god.

William gently removed Faith's arm and got out of the bed. He threw on his underwear and pants and began to Pace back and forth. Many things ran through his mind. Did he use protection? What happens now? Does she remember any of it? What time was it? Why did he confess?

As the questions flooded his mind a sudden knock was at his door. Boomer began to bark which alerted William. He quickly reached for his pistol and slowly made his way to the door. He held his gun close to him and took a deep breath. Boomer was ready as well. He opened the door quickly only to see Nick and Dutch standing there. Both looked paniced.

"It's just you two. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's Faith?" Nick asked.

William fought back the blush.

"Asleep. Why?" 

"Turn on your TV." Dutch commanded.

William went to his TV and did as he was told. Suddenly he understood the entire situation. On the TV was Jacob Seed.

"And that's why, my brothers and sisters, is why we need to attack now! This serpent has taken away our precious Faith from us. He has influenced her to follow his lead. He has manipulated her to fight alongside him! This is for all who can hear. This is for the devil himself. I demand my sister. I demand you to give her back! I demand that you release her from your evil hands! If I do not get my sister back within 24 hours then you will pay."

Suddenly the TV went back to the show it was originally on which was some gospel crap. William ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"This can't be good." He said.

"No it can't. Jacob is pissed and he wants Faith back. You already killed one of the Seeds and I would think that would be enough to make them mad but you decide to take one in." Dutch pointed out.

"I do things to piss them off on the daily! We can't give Faith back. You know what they would do to her?" William asked.

"Look kid, now it's the time to be a knight in shining armor. I know you love her but we can't just sit by and fuck around." Nick said.

"Woah! What was that?" Dutch asked.

Nick looked at William who was glaring him down.

"Me and Faith have, grown closer in the last few weeks." William admitted.

"God damnit kid! You fell in love with the enemy?!"

"Yes? Look, she isn't the enemy anymore! She hasn't fought against us since I saved her." Rook pointed out.

Suddenly the trio heard a new pair of footsteps and turned to see Faith wearing Rook's shirt. Nick and Dutch looked back to William.

"Nice." Nick said with a thumbs up.

"You're a retard." Dutch said shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Faith asked.

"It's Jacob. He's calling for you to return." William explained.

"Return? Why?"

"Well you were their Siren. They need you to use Bliss." Dutch said.

"I'm not going back. I refuse."

The two men turned to William who shrugged.

"Guess she isn't going back. That means it's time for plan B. Gather everyone at the Spreaded Eagle. That includes Cheeseburger and Peaches." William said.

With that Nick and Dutch left and William got Boomer.

"Ok boy. You want to play fetch with some guns?" He asked.

Boomer barked happily and William petted him. He then turned to Faith. She seemed to be considering what she was just told.

"Don't worry. We're going to deal with this. Jacob won't take you back." He promised.

Faith smiled but then shook her head.

"That's not what I was thinking about. It's about last night."

There it was.

"Yeah. Sorry but I don't really remember any of it." Rook admitted.

"I do. I remember it all." Faith said trying to fight off a blush.

"Please tell me I used protection."

"You did. All 4 times."

William took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"4 times?"

"4 times."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

William had to sit down and take in all the information he had just gathered.

"On the bright side, you saw my dream catcher." Faith said trying to make light of the situation.

Was it even a situation? HELL YES IT WAS!

"I need to get ready. We need to meet everyone at the bar." William said.

With that he left the room.

\-----  
About a hour later William pulled into the parking space in front of the bar. He opened the back door to let Boomer out and Faith climbed out of the passenger side. The trio entered the bar and there Rook saw all of his guns for hire, including Cheeseburger and Peaches.

"Great. Glad you're all here. Getting down to business we need to find a way to take down that bastard Jacob. He wants Faith back and we can't let that happen. If they get her back that means Bliss is back." He started.

"Why don't we just kill her? She's killed our guys before." Jess pointed out.

"Yes, she has. We've also killed her men. She's not the enemy anymore."

"No but she does still cause us problems." Sharky butted in.

Peaches growled which shut Sharky up but Jess continued.

"We can't let Bliss come back but we can't keep her around anymore. She's a problem."

"She's also right here." William said signaling to Faith.

Everyone looked at her and back to William.

"Isn't that your shirt?" Whitehorse asked.

"Not the point. Now we need a plan that doesn't involve killing her or handing her over." William explained.

Everyone was silent before Hudson spoke up.

"Honestly those are our only options. We have no idea what Jacob will do if we don't answer. We only have 23 hours left."

"I know that. We have to think of this as another battle. We need to fight but we just don't know where they are." William argued.

"Does she know?" Nick asked.

Everyone once more turned to Faith. She seemed uneasy and nervous but she stepped forward.

"There's a few places that come to mind."

William smiled and Dutch came out with a map.

"Well then, let's plan."


	9. A Sibling Fight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Co spread out to find Jacob, Faith hides her true plans from Rook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen I would like to apologise for not posting lately. You see I have some projects I am working on (not a story but a webseries and a film) and I haven't had time to type anything. These chapters will be up faster now. Once again apologies.

January 1  
2017/2018  
Detroit

William sat on his couch next to Ajay who was watching over the passed out Jason. He had too many to drink and it was only 11:40. William laughed a bit and Liza came from the bathroom.

"Man. I should've passed on that offer. Too many shots." She said.

She joined the two of them on the couch and leaned on Ajay.

"We need to stop doing this. I have a feeling that we're becoming alcoholics." William pointed out.

He rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

"Fuck my head hurts." He said rubbing it.

He stood up and rushed to the bathroom where he threw up.

"That's gross man. I think I see why you're still single." Ajay pointed out.

William simply flipped him off. Ajay and Liza had a good laugh while William slowly died at the toliet. William's vision began to get blurry and he fell to the floor.  
\-----  
April 22  
2018  
Hope Country

William checked his gun one more time as the truck came close to one of the hideouts Faith had told them about. With him was Jess, Sharky, Boomer, and Peaches. Everyone else was going to other possible locations. Sharky finally stopped the truck and everyone began to hop out of the vehicle.

"Ok we don't know what Jacob has with him and we don't know how many people are here. We have to play this safe." William said one last time.

"Whatever you say boss." Sharky smiled.

"As long as I get to put a arrow where the sun don't shine." Jess said in a very aggressive tone.

William nervously nodded and turned back to his furry companions. Both seemed excited to fight which brought a smile to William's face. The five of them slowly made their way to the Bunker's entrance. As they approched, William thought back on that morning.  
\------  
William had woken up about two hours before Faith did. The two greeted each other dispite the obvious awkwardness in the air. She was wearing one of his flannels which had swallowed her. Her hair was a mess and she let out a small yawn.

William mentally screamed and cursed himself for being drunk when he kissed her. Here was a FUCKING angel and he blew it.

Faith on the other hand was thinking the same thing. She had to be buzzed when she kissed him back. Here was a FLIPPING hunk of a man and she blew it.

Both of them mentally hated themselves as they both sat on the couch waiting for Nick to contact them. When he did and confirmed the locations the two both looked at each other.

"Looks like you didn't lie." William said.

"I told you what I knew. What now?" Faith asked.

"Now we go and find where he is. We have 6 hours."

The two of them began to get ready for a long day of fighting. William couldn't stop himself from looking over every once and a while to see her still changing. Once they made eye contact and he had to play it off like he was looking for his gun by her. It didn't fool her however. She blushed and quickly turned away.

"God why do you hate me?" William asked.  
\------  
William let the thought play through his mind as he made his way through the bunker. It was then that he noticed something wrong.

"Boss no one's here." Sharky said confirming his suspicions.

William lowered his gun and radioed in. Everyone came back empty. Something wasn't right.

"She liked to us!" Jess said.

"We don't know that." William said trying to protect Faith.

"Where is she?" Sharky asked.

William turned away to radio her but his only response was silence. Then it hit him.

"Fuck."  
\-----  
Faith hummed to herself as she began to March up the hill. Faith gave them 5 locations but only she knew the truth. There were 6. The 6th was where her brother was. The problem with it was that no one was going to get past the entrance which is why she lied. She needed to.

"Hello my dear sister."

She stopped humming and looked up to see Jacob smiling with a few men behind him armed to the teeth.

"It's good to see you again. You're looking good." He commented.

"I'm here. Now stop what you were planning. Let everyone be." She demanded.

He sighed and rolled his head before nodding.

"Fine. You have my word. The attack is cancelled. What Joseph does however, isn't my fault." He said smiling wider.

Faith felt her stomach drop.  
\------  
"Faith?! FAITH!" William yelled into the com.

"She left us for dead. Give up already." Jess said.

Everyone was now standing by the truck as the they tried to contact Faith.

"FAITH!"

Jess got fed up.

"Give up already!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU REALLY CARE THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT AND GO FINE HER!" William suddenly yelled.

Everyone was taken back. They have never heard him yell at someone before. Even Boomer was scared. Jess was about to yell back but everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they heard something they didn't want to hear. A helicopter.

"Get Down!" Sharky yelled.

Everyone took cover as the help began to rain bullets upon them. William took out his rifle and began to fire at the chopper. He finally got it to crash land by shooting the pilot but the fight wasn't over. About a dozen men came from no where and began to open fire at the small group.

"Well shit. This isn't how I thought my day would go." William mumbled to himself.

He hopped over the truck and began to fire his gun.  
\------  
Faith watched in horror as the monitors showing live feed played. She watched as the resistance was pinned down by the surprised attack. She began to frantically look around for William. She had finally spotted him on one of the cams. He began to brutally fight against the cultists and kill them one by one. By his side was Boomer and Peaches with Sharky and Jess giving him support. 

She breathed a breath of relief but Jacob frowned.

"I can fix that." He said.

He pressed a button and spoke something into it. Moments later more men appeared on the screen and began to pin them down.

"No." Faith whispered.

Jacob looked at her and then at the screen. He looked back at her and noticed a mark on her collar bone.

"I see." He said.

He turned back to the screen and smiled as more men appeared. Then, suddenly, the screen went black. Jacob's smile disappeared and Faith became confused.

"What just happened? Where's the feed?!" Jacob asked.

"Gone sir. We've lost it." The man said.

Jacob shook his head and turned to Faith. She was smiling.

"Put her away." He said.

Before Faith could say anything she was dragged away. Jacob looked back at the screen and punched it.

"Damnit!"

Faith was thrown into a room. The door was slammed shut and she was left alone. She fell down to her knees and covered her face. She wasn't crying however. She was laughing.

"You messed with the devil. He will come to save me and kill you." She whispered.

Elsewhere William pulled his knife out of the last man and he looked at the sky. He had his plan and now he was on the hunt. His prey? The fucker who took his angel.


	10. A Sibling Fight Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William looks for Faith.

May 3rd  
2005  
Detroit

William walked down the street, not paying much attention to his surroundings, and ended up at a small cafe. As he walked in he was greeted by the waiter who was always there. He name was Harry. He was older than the 15 year old by about 2 years. William took his seat after ordering what he usually did. Coffee, black. When Harry returned with his order William thanked him before taking a sip. As the hot liquid flowed down his throat two more customers came in.

The 11 year old girl made her way around the cafe with her mother following. The older woman was smoking a cigarette and wasn't paying much mind to her daughter. As the young girl looked around with excitement the woman placed her order. After she did so she took a seat in the booth behind William.

He didn't pay much mind but he did notice the little girl trying to get her mother's attention who was too busy looking at her phone. William felt a small amount of guilt even though it wasn't his fault. The girl was trying to spend time with her mother and her mother was too busy for her. The cigarette smoke got too much for William who began to sniff his coffee every once and a while.

"Mommy!"

After a sad attempt to get her mother's attention, the little girl was greeted with anger.

"What do you want you brat?!"

William was paying attention now. He took a sip of his drink and very subtly turned his head to the pair. The woman began to yell at her daughter calling her many harsh things. He doesn't remember much but he does remember one comment.

"Stop being selfish Rachel!"

That's what did it for him. He left his top and headed out of the cafe. He didn't return for a week after that and his grandmother would question why. When William finally told her his grandma wasn't happy. She cursed at the woman and prayed for the girl. That name stuck with him however.

Rachel.  
\--------  
April 23rd  
2018  
Hope County

William stabbed his knife through the table and punched the wall.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

He took his knife out and threw it at the wall. It had stabbed through the wood and was now in place. William kicked the small coffee table over and punched the wall again. This time his hand broke through and left a large hole.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!"

William had finally received word on where Faith was. She was locked away in a bunker by her brother. The gun nut. William was ready to go right then and there but Whitehorse and Hudson told him to stand down. He had argued but Hudson pointed out that she was ranked higher than him in the mission to arrest Joseph Seed which only added to the flame.

After that William and Hudson went back and forth. As much as he hated to admit it, the two never did talk about why they broke up so there was high tensions in the air. William finally agreed but then Hudson said something that really made him mad.

"We'll send a group out when we can."

"A group? I'm guessing I'm part of this group." William asked.

"No. You're too invested in this. Your connection with her, whatever it is, will get you and everyone else killed. You're done until I say you're good."

"Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?! Do I have to remind you of who started a resistance? Or who save YOUR ASS when you were locked up? What about who has killed more of these crazy fucking rednecks since we came here?!"

"What about who's in charge? What about the one who is second command after the guy Faith killed?!"

William recoiled but didn't back down.

"She killed him under Joseph's orders." William said trying to defend her.

"Exactly. She's the enemy that we need gone. You won't kill her so I will..."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

Hudson and Whitehorse bother flitched. William looked at the both of them and shook his head.

"You may have been out in charge but you won't control me or what I do. The Marshalls don't have control here and those people out there will follow me, not you. I'm going to save Faith and I'm bringing her back. After that I'm going to kill Jacob and Joseph. If you want to stop me then you'll be added to that list." He declared.

"Is that a threat Rookie?" Hudson asked.

"It's a fucking guarantee." He promised.

With that he left.

Now he was here. He loaded up his weapons and grabbed his shovel.

"I wish I had a gun that shot these out. It would be much easier." He thought to himself.

He packed his ammo and his weapons and loaded up his muscle car. He usually didn't want to drive this beautiful car out to battle but he figured he needed speed and strength. He took one last look at the house and spotted Boomer who was standing on the porch.

"I'm sorry bud but you need to stay here. It won't be safe." William apologized.

Boomer whined and walked back inside through the dog door. William sighed and got into his car. It took him a while to finally get close to the base without being detected. He looked with his binoculars and scouted out any possible enemies.

"I'm coming Faith."  
\------  
Faith sat on the thin mattress that was on the floor and stared at the wall. On it was a poster of Eden's Gate and it's logo.

"Wash your sins away." It read.

She laughed at the motto due to its irony and laid her head against the wall. She bolted up quickly when she heard a explosion. Heavy footsteps where heard outside of her room and she listened to the two men guarding her.

"What was that?!" The one with a beard asked.

"No idea. Maybe something blew up?" The other said.

"No dur dipshit. I'm talking about what blew up. And why." Beard said.

The two bickered back and forth and Faith returned to her position. She bolted up once more when she heard gun fire.

"Shit! We're under attack!" Beard yelled.

The two of them ran off to the noise which left Faith with no guards. She smiled and thanked God. Maybe he was on her side after all. She walked out of the room and looked down the hall both ways. The gunfire continued as she made her way to the radio room. She checked to see if anyone was around and saw no one. She spotted the radio and smiled.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked.

There wasn't a response so she repeated the action.

"Anyone there? Hello? This is Faith Seed. I'm at Jacob Seed's bunker. I think William Rook is outside fighting. I don't know how much longer he can last. Please if anyone can here this please respond."

Then, by the grace of God himself, someone answered.

"Hello? Faith? We hear you." The voice said.

It wasn't one she reconized but she didn't care.

"Yes! Yes this is Faith." She responded.

"You said that you were at a bunker and that William Rook is pinned down?" The voice asked.

"Yes. We need help."

"Tell us the location and we'll head over."

"Ok. The location is..."  
\------  
William shot the last cult member and came out of hiding. He was thankful for his shovel which had saved him during the fight but was bummed that he only had 2 arrows and 3 bullets left. The the 3 bullets didn't even go to the same gun.

William looked at the carnage around him and sighed. He looked up at the entrance of the bunker and smiled. Faith was in there and he was going to get her. As he marched up to the doors he felt a sharp pain in his leg followed by a loud noise. He felt himself fall and before he could realize what was happening, he hit the ground.

"Well I'll be. It's you."

William turned his head enough to see Jacob standing over him holding a pistol. Jacob had a smile on his face and at least 5 men around him holding guns. William tried to lift himself up but Jacob pushed him back down with his foot to his back.

"You touched my sister. That's a big no no." He said.

He placed the pistol to William's head and cocked it.

"Now, you repent."

William closed his eyes and waited for the bullet, that never came. The weight on his back was taken off and Jacob was thrown back. William looked around and spotted Faith, around her was Bliss.

"No." William said weakly.

Faith didn't hear him. She instead walked towards the men and blew into their faces.

"Welcome to the Bliss." She said.

William doesn't know what happened after. He began to loose his vision but he did see Jacob trying to recover, Faith sending him to the Bliss, Jacob and Faith fighting, Faith throwing nothing at him, Jacob shooting back with a empty gun, and finally Faith collapsing.

"Faith!" William tried to yell.

He crawled over to her and saw that she was still ok.

"Faith?"

She opened her eyes and looked at William. She didn't have time to say anything for Jacob made his way over as well. 

"Well well. Looks like Romeo and Juliet. Sad ending, ain't it?" He asked.

William spat at him but missed. Jacob laughed and aimed his gun at Rook.

"Let's just get this over with."

Before Jacob pulled the trigger someone else fired off a round. The gun flew out of Jacob's hand and he quickly hid. William tried to look around for the shooter but instead saw a helicopter coming towards them.

"Go." He said.

Faith looked at him confused.

"Go!"

She hesitanted but nodded. She got up and began to run but stopped. She came back and lifted William up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said.

William collapsed again and this time he couldn't move.

"William!"

"JUST GO!"

Faith was taken back. He had never yelled at her before. Excitement aside she shook her head but was grabbed. A masked man got her and took her to the helicopter. She didn't have a chance to react since the helicopter began to fly away. The masked man took off the ski mask and looked down at William with worry.

"Damnit! Get going! We need to get her back to the hideout!" The man said.

The pilot gave a thumbs up and they flew away. Faith looked back down to see Jacob and his men surrounding William. He wasn't moving.


	11. A Sibling Fight Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William escapes from Jacob's twisted game.

February 2  
2015  
Detroit

William waited desperately by the phone as he waited for the call. He dreaded this moment more than anything. He was glad and very grateful that his friends had returned but he was worried. He didn't know what had happened on that island or what they had to go through. Suddenly the phone rang. William picked it up as fast as possible and answer.

"Hello?!"

"Hello is this William Rook?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Is this about my friends?"

"Indeed. They are fine and are recovering. You may come to get them tomorrow. Feel free to visit today if you like." She said.

William smiled wide.

"Thank you."

He hung up and grabbed his jacket. As he drove to the hospital he was excited. He was excited to see his friends, to tell them about him becoming a Marshall, about him and his new apartment, about everything. He didn't think that Jason would be the way he was.

Distant. Jason only looked out the window and watched the birds fly by. William noticed the new tattoos on his arms and didn't question it. Jason wasn't talking.

"What happened to you man?" William asked.

Jason didn't reply. William felt tears coming but held them back. He needed to be strong. He sat next to Jason who continued to look out the window. Suddenly Jason spoke.

"Do you think that I am a warrior?"

William looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Do you think that I am a warrior? Did I make the right choice? Was I strong?" He asked.

William looked at him but then turned away.

"Yeah. You are strong. You made the right choice. You are definitely a warrior. I'm the weak one. You dissappeared and I panicked. I was weak. Even now, when you need me I'm weak." William said.

Jason finally looked at him.

"It won't happen again. No one I care about will be hurt again. Next time, next time I'll be strong. For everyone." William vowed.

With that, he let a tear fall.  
\---------  
March 24th  
2018  
Hope Country

William woke up to darkness. He felt something wet dripping on his head and he felt his leg wrapped. He looked down and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he realized that his bullet wound was now covered. 

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Away from the pure." A voice answered.

William jumped at the voice but he realized that he was tied down to the chair.

"Don't bother." The voice said.

William tried to concentrate on the voice but he couldn't. It seemed to be moving.

"You don't have any use to me. Joseph doesn't want you dead but then again he doesn't care if you live. I have my plans with you and they start soon. What's going to happen is two men will come and untie you, you're going to walk out that door, and from there you'll find your way. What happens after, is up to you." The voice said.

With that the footsteps went out of the room and two more came in. William heard two knives cut through his bounds and a door opened, letting in a light the hurt to look at. The two men left and William walked to the door. When he made it he found himself in a new room. This room was white and small. In the middle was a pistol, a rifle, and two clips each. William wuickly got them and loaded up before a second door opened.

William lifted his gun and walked through. He was finally outside. It was raining and the dirt below him was mud. Around him looked like a battlefield. It must've been some kind of training ground seeing as the spotlights were shining down on it and there was various places to take cover. It looked like a fight was about to go down.

And why did he have to be right?

Three doors opened and a flood of men and women came running out, all armed. William quickly took cover and tried to look for a way out. The only exit was by the sea of soldiers that were set on killing him. William got the rifle and took a deep breath. He open fire and managed to down two men before everyone learned his location. He quickly moved to a different spot and sighed. He had to go for stealth.

Suddenly, over the sounds of the many guns firing, William heard one louder than the rest. One of the soldiers dropped and William was confused. Another dropped and William understood. There was a sniper somewhere helping him out. William smirked and began to fight once more. He shot three more men and hid. Two, hid. Four, hid. Two, hid. William reloaded as fast as he could as the sniper kept them off of him. William tried to locate him but he failed in doing so.

Rook jumped from his spot and ran to the next but found himself falling. There was a small pit filled with mud that he didn't see. He managed to pick himself up and thankfully some of the mud washed off in the rain. He continued to shoot at the army as the sniper supported him. Whoever this sniper was, they were good. They didn't miss once. William shott of two more bullets before he was out. He switched to the pistol and got back to work.

As he shot he noticed one of the soldiers holding something. William dove out of the way as the man threw a explosive towards him. It went off and missed him but his ears were ringing. William quickly disposed of the bomber and continued to his new hiding spot. William check his bullets.

"A whole clip which is like, what? 9? And 3. Add them and that makes 12. I have 12 bullets and they have," William looked over and counted before ducking down again, "More than 12."

He took a deep breath and fired three bullets which only took out two men and wuickly reloaded his gun. He spotted a rifle near him and he took the clip adding to his ammo supply.

"Kill the serpent who is destroying our holy eden. Kill the sinner who took away our sister. Kill the demon who had killed my brother! Do it for me. Do it for Joseph!" A voice said over the coms.

It was Jacob's. William rolled his eyes and shot down two more men before running out of ammo for his pistol. He switched back to his rifle and opened fire. Suddenly another explosion went off sending William flying. He landed near the pit once again but stopped himself from falling in. He stood up and began to run but found himself falling once again when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He dropped and tried to pick himself up but yet another explosion went off.

William was thrown yet again but this time he couldn't get back up. The explosion did something to his arm because he couldn't move it anymore. He couldn't stand. Suddenly his vision went black.  
\------  
April 24th  
2016  
Detroit

William walked down the halls of his apartment building. He was tired. He had to stay late at the office to fill out some paperwork from a job he went on. He needed a break. He just felt like going home and sleeping. There was one thing that kept going through his head though. He felt like he was forgetting something. He finally gave up on remembering it. Clearly it wasn't that important.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone turn the corner. They seemed to be running. Thinking it was just a kid he kept going. He finally reached his apartment and stared at the numbers. 124. He looked across the hall. 123. He sighed and started to look for the key. He finally unlocked the door but he hesitanted. He doesn't know why but he didn't want to go inside.

He finally shook his head opened the door. It was dark. He didn't expect any light or anything but something felt off. He reached over and flip the switch. Suddenly a group of people jumped out of various places all at once.

"Surprise!"

William stood there and slowly removed his hand from his pistol.

"Uh, what?" He asked.

Jason looked at him like he was stupid and Ajay shook his head.

"Are you serious?" Liza asked.

William unclipped his pistol and put it on the counter.

"Yeah. Why are you all in my apartment, how did you even get in here, and what the hell are you all doing?" William asked.

Jason began to laugh and Ajay smiled.

"Of course you forgot. We're here to surprise you, you gave me a key, and for what we're doing. Ajay said pointing at the large banner, "We're celebrating your birthday."

William looked at the colorful banner. April 24 th. His birthday.  
\-----------  
April 24  
Hope County  
2018

It was raining. William laid in the mud with his arm reached out trying to grasp something yet held nothing. His left arm refused to move. It was done for. His leg had a shrap pain in it. William looked at it only to see that a bullet hole was near his knee. His arm had a large piece of metal stabbed through. His head hurt and the ringing in his ears just wouldn't stop. 

He turned to his stomach and almost immediately spotted his rifle. He reach his one good arm out and pulled. He slowly inched towards it only to wince in pain with each pull. He finally reached the gun and tried to lift it. Suddenly a foot stomp down and kicked the gun away. Rook looked up only to see Jacob Goddamn Seed standing over him.

"Still trying to fight? I'm impressed. After all the shit you just went to, you still want to fight. You, broken and injured, against a army." He said holding his arms out.

William looked behind him and saw what he meant. Behind him were a couple dozen cult members, all armed to the teeth.

"You should've just gave me what I wanted. Now, where is my sister?"

William spat at him and Jacob sighed before kicking William in the stomach.

"Last chance. Where is she?!"

William didn't answer. He didn't need to. He was going to die and he accepted that. Jacob signaled his men and two of the got William by the arms and made him sit on his knees. His head hung low and Jacob pulled out his pistol. He pointed it at William's head and William looked up.

"If you don't tell me, you die. If you do tell me, I'll let you go." He promised.

William thought about it. He lifted his head once more and placed his own head against the gun.

"Fire away you fucking hillbilly." He said.

Jacob shook his head and pulled the hammer. As his finger rested on the triggrr William closed his eyes. He smiled at his last thought. It was Faith. She too, was smiling. Jacob began to pull the trigger and William prepared himself. The bullet never came. A four-wheeler did.

Several rounds were fired as a four-wheeler rampped into the grounds. Jacob covered himself and began to open fire. The two men dropped William and began to fight as well. William watched and he noticed at the man on the four-wheeler was a pro at this. He looked up in time to see a large truck ramp into the area as well. In it were two more men.

The man on the four-wheeler hopped off and made his way to William. He was wearing a ski mask so William didn't know him but he figured he was with the resistance.

"Hey there bud. No time for rest, we need to get moving." He said.

William looked at him confused as he pulled off the ski mask. William's eye grew wide when he saw who it was.

"Jason?"

Jason smiled down at him and threw him over his shoulder. He quickly ran to the truck and tossed William in the cab. He buckled him in and hopped in the bed with the other man. William looked back to see that it was Ajay. The third man did not take his mask off as he began to drive off. As he did, Jason and Ajay continued to shoot at the cultists.

They finally made it out of the grounds and William smiled. He began to loose consciousness once again but the truck pulled over. Jason hopped out and unbuckled William before dragging him to the back with Ajay. He laid him down and the truck began to move once again. Jason began to take out the piece of metal and the bullet while Ajay was mixing something up from various things in his bag.

William couldn't feel it when Jason pulled the metal from his arm but when Ajay put on some kind of gel he winced in pain. He did the same for the bullet wound and soon he was ok. It was like he had just slept for 3 weeks. He sat up and surprisingly felt no pain at all.

"So glad I learn how to make this while I was in Krayt." Ajay said.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even get here?" William asked.

"Well when we heard what was happening over here he had to see it for ourselves. We got kinda scared that you were trapped here. Looks like we came at a good time huh?" Jason joked.

"As to how we got here, we had a mutual friend who owes us some favors." Ajay explained.

William looked to the driver and nodded.

"Ok. Makes sense. How did you even know where to find me?" He asked.

"Well someone radioed it in. From there Ajay has been keeping a eye on you and contacted us." Jason said.

"You were the sniper?" William asked.

Ajay nodded and the truck came to a stop. William looked around to see that it was his house. Jason helped him out and William felt sore. He looked at his porch and saw Dutch and Nick waiting for them.

"Well I'll be. You never fail to impress me kid." Dutch simply said.

"Thank God you're alive. Can't have my daughter's godfather dying now." Nick smiled.

The driver got out and took off his mask. William's smile faded as he looked at who it was.

"Wow! Now that was exciting! I got semi erected. Excuse my language." He said.

"YOU!"

Jason and Ajay looked between the two.

"You know Willis?" They both asked.

"This son of a bitch left me here after I helped him with a CIA mission!" William explained.

"You helped him to?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah! And he left after he promised me that he would take care of all this." William said.

"Look kid, I've got bigger fish to fry. I did my favors and now I'm gone." Willis said.

Before anyone could protest he got back in the truck and drove off.

"I'm going to shoot him." William said.

The front door to the house suddenly opened and Hudson walked out.

"William!" She said.

She began to walk down towards him and hugged him.

"You're alive. Thank God." She said.

She let go and looked at Jason and Ajay.

"Who are these two?" She asked.

"My family. The two who saved my ass." William said.

Yeah, he was still pissed at her. He looked back to the door to see Faith walk out. She covered her mouth and quickly ran to him. She jumped on him and held him tight as if she was afraid he wasn't really there. William ignored the pain and hugged her back. She finally let go and without warning, kissed him on the cheek.

"You're still here." She said smiling.

"You know, that smile was probably the only thing that kept me fighting." William admitted.

Ajay cleared his throat loudly and got the two's attention.

"And us, of course." Jason corrected.

"Yeah. And you guys." William said still smiling.

"So is this your new girlfriend?" Ajay asked.

"New girlfriend?!" Both Hudson and Faith repeated.

Hudson's reaction was more of jealousy. She left him but he instead went to a girl who was 4 years younger?! He moved on so fast! Two weeks was all it took! When did they even start dating?!

Faith's was more of embarrassment. She never had a boyfriend before. The thought of having one always made her blush and man was she blushing hard. She had a boyfriend to do, whatever couples do.

William simply looked at the two women and back to the two men.

"I can explain." He quickly said.

Hudson kicked him in the leg and walked away while Faith was two red to even think. Ajay and Jason just laughed at the rookie's pain. They made their way over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday bro." Jason said.

"Here to many more." Ajay toasted.

William sighed but smiled.

"I'm just glad I can sleep now." He said.

After confirming that he was ok, William finally took a shower and changed. He laid in his bed and tried to sleep. He found himself unable to. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey. You awake?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much. I just came to check up on you." 

They didn't talk much after Ajay's comment which left a elephant in the room.

"So, I know this is a weird time and all but, are we, dating?" She asked.

William thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we are." He said.

She smiled as well.

"Is it ok if I lay with you then?" She asked.

William didn't say anything, he instead made room for her. She happily took the space and crawled under the blankets with him. She rested her head on his arm as his other wrapped around her. She got as close as possible and he let her. A few minutes later, they were asleep.


	12. Just Us Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William slowly recovers and meets up with his friends at the Spreaded Eagle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for the long break with Bo update. I recently moved to California from Arizona so that's been crazy along with trying to keep my other stories going. Hopefully this fun chapter will make it up.

In the days that followed Faith's kidnapping, William's fight for his life, and Jason and Ajay showing up; William found himself bedridden. The resistance worked hard to make up for him being absent but Eden's Gate has been oddly quiet. William found it strange but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Father Jerome had found William's car and returned it to him thankfully. Nick had stopped by to see him once or twice and make sure that he wasn't dead as well.

Luckily for William, he had the best nurse in the world at his side. Faith had been keeping him updated on the activity on the outside world and kept him well feed. She would help him get clean when he found it hard to stand and made sure he had enough rest. She watched out for him during the day and laid with him at night. It was a routine he fell into quite easily.

What he didn't know was that she had been keeping Jason and Ajay notified on his condition. They would come by when he was sleeping and check on him before dissappearing to the battlefield. One day William was sitting on the recliner and watching some old VHS tapes that were statched in the house when he first found it. It was some old show he never knew existed. That's when he heard a knock.

He watched as the door opened and Jason walked in. Boomer went to him and Jason happily petted him before walking to William.

"Hey there crippled." He greeted.

William smiled back and Jason took a seat on the couch next to him.

"So Faith called, she said you've been bored lately." He explained.

William nodded.

"It sucks man. After spending so much time just fighting and suddenly not doing anything days on end is hard. My body isn't used to it."

Jason laughed.

"Yeah. Believe me, I know."

The two shared a laugh before William heard his bedroom door open. Faith walked out in same white dress she wore when the two first met. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of white slid ons.

"Hello Jason. Thanks for coming on such short notice." She greeted.

Jason wave his hand dismissively.

"It's no problem. I'm always glad to see my friend. You don't mind if I steal him from you for a while do you?" Jason asked.

"Where are we going?" William asked.

"That one bar. What was it called again? Oh yeah! The Spreaded Eagle." Jason explained.

Faith walked to the kitchen and checked on her plants. William had suggested she get a hobby since she couldn't fight without the Bliss and this was her solution.

"You can take him whenever. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt. He's already messed up from my brother." She joked.

Jason smiled and got up.

"Alright. Let's go."  
\-----  
When the two arrived William noticed another vehicle parked in front. It was a black truck that looked brand new. The two got out of William's car and headed inside only to find Ajay chatting up a strom with Mary.

"And then he tackled the mascot." Ajay said.

He must've been telling her a story. Judging from her laughter, it was a funny one to. The two men got to the bar and gained Ajay's attention.

"Good to see you on you feet Rook. How do you feel?" He asked.

William shrugged.

"Definitely been better." He admitted.

Mary smiled at him and set out two beers.

"On the house." She offered.

William gave her a nod of thanks and popped the bottle open. Jason took the seat next to Ajay and William sat by Jason. As the three sat there William felt a sweet sense of deja Vu. He smiled at the memories and turned to Jason.

"How's Lisa?" He asked.

Jason took a drink and shook his head.

"She was freaking out when she learn you went MIA. She wanted to come with us but I convinced her to stay behind. She doesn't need to be dragged into this." Jason explained.

William felt a small sting of guilt before he took a drink himself.

"So, what have you been up to down here?" Ajay asked.

William sighed.

"That's a long story."  
\-----  
After telling them of his past months here William ordered another beer. Jason and Ajay were shaking their heads the whole time and smirking when he would mention something blowing up.

"God, history really does repeat itself." Jason mumbled.

"At least he hasn't had to fight some weird supernatural thing yet." Ajay said.

William was thankful for at least that much.

"So you started dating the enemy. Love is truly blind." Jason joked.

"She's not the enemy anymore. Hell, the only reason she was in the first place was cause Joseph used her. I still get pissed just thinking about it." William recalled.

Ajay thought for a second before realizing something.

"Wait a sec. Her name isn't Faith?" He asked.

William nodded.

"Then what is it?" Jason questioned.

William hesitanted.

"Rachel."

"So why does she go by Faith?"

William thought about it before shrugging.

"I think it's more of a reminder. A reminder of how she was manipulated into doing what she did. It might also be so Joseph can't use anyone else to replace her." William gussed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ajay asked.

"Well Rachel wasn't the first Faith. Joseph had a few before her. Anyone who can control the Bliss is pretty much free game to him."

The other two stayed quiet. William quietly drank his beer before Jason spoke up.

"Well I guess that just leaves one more question."

The two looked at him confused.

"As she seen those weak ass tattoos?" He smirked.

Ajay let out a chuckle and William just shook his head.

"I have the best tats here!" He argued.

Jason lifted you his sleeve and showed off his arm. The bands he had received during his time on the islands.

"Guess again boy." He said smiling.

Ajay cleared his throat and showed off his own tattoos.

"Bow before the King children."

The three spent some time arguing about their tattoos before arguing about their aim. In the end they decided that Ajay had the best aim but William had the best accuracy. That then somehow turned into this....

"I am the best with animals!" Jason declared.

William and Ajay looked at each other and laughed.

"Like hell you are!" William said slapping Jason in the back.

"Dude I think we all know who is the best." Ajay pointed out.

William's smile slowly faded.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Ajay's smile grew wider.

"I have the ability to tame animals remember? Kinda a gift." He explained.

"Oh yeah. Ajay wins this one." Jason declared.

William stood up.

"Now wait a second there. I'm standing my ground here. I am the best with animals." William argued.

Ajay stood up as well and stared William down.

"You want to repeat that white boy?"

Jason looked at the both of them before coming up with a idea.

"How about this. If William can find a animal that obeys him and not Ajay then he wins. If the animal obeys Ajay then he wins. That sounds fair?" He suggested.

The two agreed and William pulled out his phone. The other two watched as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm going to need Cheeseburger."

Moments later the three heard something outside. Something loud. William happily walked over and opened the door so that a FUCKING BEAR WALKING IN WHAT THE HELL?!

"A bear?" Ajay asked.

William nodded and walked Cheeseburger over to the others.

"Guys this is Cheeseburger. Cheeseburger this is the guys." William introduced.

Ajay walked up to the bear and looked at it.

"It's beautiful." He commented.

"Yeah. Well now, time to see who's the best. Cheeseburger! Sit." Jason ordered.

The bear happily sat down in the floor.

"Roll over."

The bear rolled over.

"Open my beer." William said holding the bottle to him.

The bear lighting bit down the bottle and popped the lid right off. William had a smile on his face as he took a drink.

"I just taught him that one." He gloated.

Ajay stood there in awe. When he snapped out of it he walked to the bear. He looked right into his eyes and began.

"Sit."

Nothing.

"Roll over?"

Nothing.

"Open my beer."

Ajay held his drink out only for the bear to smack it away. Ajay and Jason watched as the bottle rolled away from them.

"Damnit!" Ajay cursed.

William stood there victorious. He and Cheeseburger highfived.

"Good bear."


	13. Well, That Sounds Grand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Seed makes a announcement and William makes a choice.

William woke up to the smell of something cooking. He noticed that Faith was absent from the bed much to his displeasure but then he realized something else. There were voices in the living room. He sat up and looked around before he got changed. He made his way down the hall and was confused to see Nick and Jason on the couch talking to Faith.

"So you guys are just going to do it? No questions asked?" Jason asked.

Nick nodded.

"It's never been a problem before. Joseph wouldn't Snoop that low." He explained.

Jason rubbed his chin and shrugged.

"Screw it. I'm in."

William entered the room with a yawn.

"You're in on what?" He asked.

Faith smiled and moved to his side before planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Joseph announced that the county dance will still happen and that he doesn't wish to fight that day." She explained.

William tilted his head.

"The county what now?" He asked.

Faith giggled and Nick smiled.

"The county dance. It's a event we have every year. Everyone goes to the fairgrounds and we all just have a good time. Joseph agreed to not attack or fight us as long as we don't attack him." Nick explained.

William thought about it for a second. On one hand a dance does sound good right about now. It'll be good for everyone to relax. On the other hand, it's Joseph Seed. He tends to do stuff for weird reasons.

"I don't know. Sounds kinda sketchy." He said.

"I said the same thing." Jason said.

Nick shook his head.

"It'll be fine. Joseph has always kept his word on things like this. It'll be a fun time. Trust me. Hell we'll even put some people on guard duty if it makes you feel better." Nick suggested.

Jason stood up and turned to Rook.

"Besides, me, you, and Ajay will be there. If something does happen we can handle it." He pointed out.

William thought about it before sighing.

"Ok. I'm in."

Everyone seemed to be relieved and happy at the decision. That was until Rook said something that made them very uneasy.

"Gonna have to resist the urge to pop a cap in one of those fucking peggies though." He said with a crooked smile.

Faith turned toward him while Nick and Jason looked at each other.

"I get you hate them but that was a bit out of nowhere." Nick pointed out.

William just shrugged.

"It's true." He said calmly, "So what's cooking?"

Jason looked to Faith who shrugged. She then returned to the kitchen and William began to follow before Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok man? That was a bit aggressive." He asked.

William nodded.

"I feel fine. Just hungry I guess." 

He walked towards the dining room as Nick and Jason looked at each other worriedly.  
\-----------  
As the dance drew closer Jason and Ajay began to notice something change in their friend. William was now back out in the field and fighting against Jacob Seed but something was off. Normally William will be fighting as if his life depended on it. Now? Now he seemed to have a smile on his face as he shot down the cultists. Every explosion brought a evil laughter which made them uneasy.

Faith even began to notice this change. William would come home covered in blood and pretend like he didn't just kill a entire group of people. He would be whistling. He didn't have nightmares anymore. He had blissful dreams of madness and mayhem.

He was a completely different person.

In the weeks leading up to the dance Joseph called a cease fire as did Dutch. William seemed ok with it but would still go out and shoot empty bottles and cans. Jason and Ajay made many attempts of taking him fishing or drinking. He turned them down most of the time.

He would begin to distract himself with spending time with Boomer or Faith. They would go out on picnics or walks along the river. Rook would walk on the bank near the water as if to prevent her from drowning herself.

His displays of affection grew to great levels. He had a pistol made just for her. He would bring home flowers randomly and tell her just how beautiful she was out if the blue. He would hold her close when they slept and would listen to her talk and ramble.

He enjoyed it.

As more time passed and the fight was non existent, William began to go back to normal. He spent more time with his friends and would often go into town to help around and chat. It was as if Eden's Gate never happened. As if he belonged in Hope County.

The dance finally came and Faith was excited. She had gotten Kim to help her pick a outfit, the two had since gotten very close, and she was ready to dance with William in front of the entire county. She didn't just see this as a dance. She saw this as a way to finally move on from Eden's Gate. A way to show that she was truly with the resistance.

William had gotten dressed in a simple red button up and jeans. He threw on the rancher hat he had aquired a while back and some old boots he had. Faith wore a blue dress that reached her knees with her own boots. On her left wrist was a copper band William had given her a while back and her hair was up in a bun.

"You look, stunning." William complimented.

Faith just giggled and moved closer to him.

"And you look dashing." She returned.

Boomer barked and Faith oetted him.

"You look very handsome as well Boom Boom." She giggled.

Boomer's tail began to wag at the nickname she had given him.

"Boom boom. Can't believe you like that." William criticized.

Faith stood back up and locked arms with her lover.

"Shall we get going love?" She suggested.

William just smiled.  
\-------  
They finally reached the fair grounds where they found many others. They couldn't tell the resistance apart from the peggies. Everyone was dressed well for the dance and loud music played over the chatter. The ground we're lit by large stadium lights.

"Looks like a good turn out." Faith commented.

"Yeah. Let's head in."

They had spotted several members such as Father Jerome and Jess as well as Jason and Ajay.

"Look who made it. The deputy." Ajay announced.

Their friends turned to see the couple walking towards them, arms linked, and smiled.

"Glad you could make it. Things were just getting boring." Nick joked.

Kim had Carmina who was quietly watching as her godfather walked up and greeted the two.

"Glad this could happen. Not a single distress call on the way here. Guess the Father is honest on some things." William said.

Jason sat in a chair with a beer in his hand. He watched as many danced with their partners. William took a seat next to him while Faith talked to Kim and Jess.

"Hey man. You doing good?" He asked.

Jason shurgged.

"As good as good gets I suppose. Kinda sucks that Liza isn't here. At the same time I'm glad." Jason said before looking down. "I miss her man."

William placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I miss her too buddy. After this we'll fight even harder so we can get back. If I recall I have a wedding to best man for." William said trying to cheer his bud up.

Jason nodded.

"Yeah. I'm in this til the end now. We'll end this." He agreed.

William returned to Faith who insisted they dance. William walked with her hand and hand to the floor where a slow song started. Rook took charge and lead the dance while staring into his love's eyes. Faith was in complete bliss as was William. If no one knew better, they looked like the most love stuck fools ever.

In the three months he had dated her, William realized that he could trust Faith. He cared for her deeper than he had anyone ever. Faith learned to let William in her world and let him know her troubles. They trusted each other and loved each other.

Their exchange was interrupted by a voice.

"It hurts to see my sister so happy with a man filled with sin."

The William turned to see Joseph Seed himself standing there in his suit smiling. Luckily this wasn't causing a scene as the world was unaware of the exchange that was taking place.

"Hello Faith. Deputy." He greeted.

William subconsciously stepped in front of Faith who had began to clench her fist.

"What do you want Joseph?" William asked.

The Father just smiled.

"I want to talk." He then turned to Faith. "Alone."

Faith was about to protest but William spoke up.

"Fine. Let's go."

He turned back to Faith who was ready to protest. He then lifted his shirt to show a pistol tucked away in his jeans.

"I'll be fine. Enjoy the dance. I'll be right back."

Faith agreed and headed back to the others. William followed Joseph outside and toward the river. They stood side by side in silence before William spoke.

"What did you want to talk about Seed?"

Joseph took a deep breath.

"I do not approve of my sister's relationship with you. Not even a little. You are a locust in my garden and you have taken my lamb. You have much blood on your hands." He stated.

"Yeah well I don't give a damn. You've killed before. You can't say shit." William pointed out.

"I killed in the name of our Lord. You kill out of a dark place. You enjoy it. Don't you?"

William didn't answer. Joseph just chuckled as he watched the water.

"It's only a matter of time before Faith returns to her home. Perhaps she can take you along and cleanse you. Wash away your sins." Joseph suggested.

"The only thing that'll be washed is my gun after I blow your brains out." William shot.

Joseph picked up a rock and threw it. The small pebble bounce upon the water's surface causing small ripples.

"We'll see about that. You are a sinner but you can be saved. I can save you." Joseph offered.

William laughed.

"That's where you're wrong Joseph. That's the one thing you'll never be right about. I'm not a sinner."

William turned back toward the dance and began to walk away.

"I'm the fucking devil." He said before dissappearing back in fairgrounds.

Joseph looked upon the water and smiled.

"Indeed you are. And you have my angel."


	14. God Help Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook and Faith make a big choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drinks two monster even though I haven't slept in 2 days  
> Alright kiddos, let's do this shit.
> 
> Brief summary for y'all who forgot what's going on(I haven't updated since April).
> 
> Rook saved Faith from the river and took her in where he cared for her and protected her from both peggies and Resistance members, looking at you Jess, before Jacob was like "yo I want my sister back. Bitch." And so Rook was like, "no.".....  
> So that was a big problem cause Faith lied to everyone and sent them on a wild goose chase while she turned herself in and Rook was PISSED. Faith was rescued by Room but Jacob appeared cause he's a bitch and was like, "Now you die" but Faith came in and was like "Welcome to the Bliss mother fucker" but was beat cause bliss wore off. Faith was then saved by masked guys while Rook was captured and held prisoner before he escapes with the help of the masked guys, oh shit it's the Far Cry Bros Jason and Ajay. William and Faith hooked up and are now dating but William has a but of a bloodlust and a burning desire for revenge which is kinda scary.  
> The county dance happened and Joseph was like "yeah you dating my sister is not ok" and Rook was like "yeah I don't care" the Joseph was like "I can still save you" but Rook was like "yeah I still don't care" and left.
> 
> That's pretty much all the important shit. Well, enjoy this new chapter.

William woke up to something wet on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he found Faith on top of him kissing his neck and moving down to his chest.

"Mmm. Good morning beautiful." He smiled.

Faith laid her head on his chest before rubbing her finger on his tattoo.

"Good morning handsome."

The two kissed the stared at each other. After getting back from the dance the two had a bit more fun as evidence of the clothes thrown everywhere.

"Last night was fun. Wish we could do that more often." Faith said on to his skin.

"Just let me know and I'll be glad to." William grinned.

Faith laughed.

"I was talking about the dance."

Rook ran his fingers up and down her spine before Faith stopped playing with the tattoo. She was instead focused on the scar on his chest. The one John gave him.

Wrath.

"It doesn't hurt." Faith looked up at William. "I forget I have it sometimes."

Faith looked back down at the carving. It looks painful. She had seen Nick's massive scar but it seemed somehow worse for it to remain. She never got hers due to John not knowing fully what her sin was.

William noticed her worried look as she stared at the mark. He smiled and quickly moved her so he would be on top. He then planted a kiss on her head. Then her nose. Then her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Are you sure that is not a sin as well?" Faith asked.

William planted another kiss on her neck.

"If it's a sin, then let me atone."

Faith smiled as she placed her hand on his chin making him look at her.

"Beg for forgiveness." She demanded.

"Of course my angel."  
\-------  
Detroit  
2015

William woke up to the sound of gun shots. He sat up from the couch and rushed to his own pistol ready for someone to bust down the door. In the end no one came and the gunfire stopped. About 15 minutes later the police arrived along with two ambulances. William watched the entire scene play out from his window. He watched as two young men where covered with white sheets as a older woman cried for her babies. Another two were taken away in the ambulances.

William turned on his TV to get his mind off of the events. Bad idea. The news was on and they had nothing good to report on. Nuclear war, corrupted politicians, crooked cops, riots, protests. It made him sick to his stomach. No one could get along due to their own hateful nature. Everyone was guilty. Everyone had a sin.

He ended up turning the TV off and headed out for a coffee or a snack or anything that could take his mind off of things. He ended up at the rec center where he began to work out. He never had a partner but he never needed one. Bench press came first before squats. A jog always took his mind off of things but in the end he thought back on that mother crying for her son who had been shot in the streets due to his decisions.

He began to think if he would've been in the same place if he was left for dead in the abusive house he had once called home. He certainly did have a darkness in him. The fights he got into and the aggressive nature he had toward the criminals he had to deal with. They never ended well for the other guy.

He returned to his apartment where he popped open a beer bottle. He took a seat on his couch and stared at a blank tv as the sounds of cars, alarms, screams, and gunfire filled the empty apartment from the streets below.  
\----------  
William stared at the roof of his house, his and Faith's home. Faith was once again asleep in his arms. He looked at the nightstand next to him and smiled. Faith began to stir.

"Morning. Again." William smiled.

Faith looked up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"3:00-ish."

She giggled and buried her face in his neck.

"We wasted the whole day." She pointed out.

"Wouldn't say wasted. I enjoyed myself." William stated.

"I did to. I always do when I'm with you."

The two laid in silence once more before William spoke up.

"Let's get married."

Faith sat up quickly allowing the balnkets to reveal their naked figures.

"What?!"

William sat up as well.

"I said, let's get married." He repeated.

Faith stumbled on her words.

"I mean, what?! This is, this is, wow. This is just so, what?"

William leaned over and opened the top drawer of the old wooden nightstand where he kept a small black box. He held it in front of himself and opened it to reveal a small ring with a single diamond. Faith covered her mouth as she stared at the ring. She then looked at William who was grinning.

"Completely out of the blue but, I love you. I truly, honestly love you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He said.

He reached out and gently grabbed Faith's hand.

"So, will you make me a honest man? Will you marry me, Rachel?"

Silence hung in the air before tears formed in Faith's eyes. She lowered her hand to show she was smiling.

"Yes."

William's smile grew wider.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you!"

She pulled Rook into a embrace and cried tears of joy as William held his now fiancee. The two parted and William slid the ring upon her finger. The two shared a loving kiss before they both laid back down ready to waste the rest of the day away.


	15. Kingslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out a very dark part of Rook's past, the resistance gather to piece together what happened on July 22nd, 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is a thing.

Hope County  
2019

Things have been eeriely peaceful for the last few days.

The cult hasn't done much but cause some small issues here and there. Jacob has been quiet for the last few months following the dance. The resistance kept their guard up and still took out silos and whatnot but there was no significant battles going on. The new year came and went but no one seemed to care. This was a war zone after all.

The months that passed we're uneventful and it made William, Jason, and Ajay upset. They wanted to end this as soon as possible but Dutch ordered them to stand down. He wanted to take the time to get ready for the next big fight and rebuild what they could. William didn't argue and the others took suit.

William and Faith's engagement was the talk of the Fall's End. Jerome offered to marry the two and Kim agreed to be Faith's Maid Of Honor. Jason was of course William's best man. In the end both William and Faith agreed to hold it off until after Jason got married. He was engaged first so it only seemed fair.

As Faith cleaned around the house she found some small things William had gathered over his time in Hope County. Small items here and there including a odd looking gun William had aquired from a man who, and she quotes, "was transported to mars". She was marrying this man.

It wasn't until she came across a small wooden box that she was interested. William had left to help out at a nearby farm so she was home alone with Boomer. She found no harm in checking it out so she sat at the table and peaked inside. She didn't know what she was expecting but, this wasn't it.

Inside were various items. A dog tag with William's name on it, a patch from a uniform, a photo of William in a CIA uniform next to two other men, and several notes. He had never told her that he was in the army much less had anything to remember it by. He was a CIA Agent from the looks of it.

She decided to call Jason and Ajay who rushed over when she told them what she found. They were amazed to. They never knew that William was in the army. He was their best friend and they didn't know this major detail of his life.

They called Dutch and he came over to look it over along with Jess and Grace. As they huddled over the table they tried to piece together what letters went where in terms of chronologically. They seemed scattered but they were all written by Rook to someone. They couldn't figure out who since they seemed to have never been sent.

"Ok. I think we got it now." Ajay said as he and Jess sat on the floor with the letters in front of them.

"Well?" Jason asked.

"It seems like he left after this one mission. It was on July 22, 2013. Operation Kingslayer." Jess informed them.

"Bolivia? That's where that Cartel was located right?" Jason asked looking at the notes Ajay wrote down.

"Yep. The Santa Blanca Cartel to be exact. By the looks of it, he was sent as a part of a joint team to take them down." Jess confirmed.

"No way. That's like, level 10 top secret shit." Jason said.

"Is there any information on the notes?" Grace asked.

Ajay and Jess looked at each other.

"Let's just read the out loud." They decided.

Letter #1:

Dear Sir,

I'm writing this from the jungles of Bolivia. It's hot and moist. It's also swarming with a drug cartel. We had a nice welcome. We were told that we must go radio silent for the entirety of the mission. They trusted me to lead this team and I won't let them down. We met the contact. Another CIA Agent like myself named Karen Bowman. She knew us by our code names but she seemed to know me by my real one as well. She would call me Nomad in front of the others but when it was just me and her she would refer to me as Rook. I guess she knew Sandoval somehow which is why she was sent here. We met up with Pac Katari, leader of the Kataris 26, the only resistance against Santa Blanca. He requested we rescue Amaru, whose ideologies inspired the Kataris 26, from Santa Blanca. We did. It was a hard fight but we emerged victorious from the blood and carnage. There was so much smoke. So much blood. You begin to wonder if you'll ever get use to it.

Sincerely yours,  
William Rook.

"Holy shit kid." Dutch mumbled.

"He was part of the CIA? How did I not know?" Faith asked.

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't know either. None of us did." He reminded her.

Jess took over the next letter.

Letter #2:

Dear Sir,

We were truly tested this week. First was that damn smuggling operation. The cartel had been moving drugs and weapons for months now. We've been getting word on shipments and decided to move in on one. We didn't find guns or drugs however. We found girls. Young, innocent girls bound and gagged. Their eyes were filled with fear when I opened the back of that trailer. They didn't see us as heroes. Just guys with guns. After freeing them and handing them to the Kataris 26 we dissappeared once again. After that progress went by slowly before we managed to literally out the head honcho himself. El Sueño. He attempted to bribe us. We refused. That's when he revealed everything. He was the one who bombed the embassy. He killed Ricky. That bastard killed my friend. Something in me snapped and I wanted to kill that mother fucker right then and there. Things won't get easy, will they?

Sincerely yours,  
William Rook.

"Holy hell. I remember that. The US Embassy was blown to bits and pieces. That was this guy?" Grace asked.

"Not just that. Ricky. Where have I heard that name before?" Jason wondered.

Faith then remembered the photo. She looked it over and looked at the back to see three names. William Rook, Sam Fisher, and Ricardo "Ricky" Sandoval.

"They were friends. Brothers in arms." Faith stated.

Everyone was left in silence. Ajay carried on.

Letter #3:

Dear Sir,

I feel like I'm losing my mind now. I don't know who to trust anymore. The Katrais 26 told us they knew where to find El Sueño but we only found a lifeless Amaru. We learned that the Katrais 26 kidnapped Bowman. They told us that they needed to kill El Sueño themselves so that they didn't seem like puppets. We raced against the clock to find El Sueño. I wish we could have just left him to die but we had our orders. We found both Bowman and El Sueño, along with a beheaded Katrais. Bowman told us that El Sueño made a deal to turn over any information the CIA needed in exchange for his life. Bowman shot him dead right then and there. We had to move in and arrest her. She told me that El Sueño would've become a dictator if she didn't do it. I agree but orders are orders. Everyone has to pay eventually. I wonder when I'll have to. Do you know.

Sincerely yours,  
William Rook

Before anyone could say anything the front door opened and William walked in. He stopped in the doorway and looked at everyone in his home. His letters were scattered on the floor and Faith held the picture.

"What's going on here?" He asked calmly.

No one said anything. Faith stood up and made her way to him. She pulled him into an embarce and handed him the photo. Rook looked down at it and then at his friends.

"So, you all know now? Damn."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked.

"To be fair when I first met you you were a party boy. Plus it wasn't like I could. Technically I still can't. The letters will give you all you can know." William explained.

He looked around the room and smiled.

"Come on! Let's stop moping around and let's get drunk." He suggested.

Everyone hesitated but eventually agreed. While everyone made their way to the living room William packed everything back into the old wooden box except for the photo.

"The good old days." He told himself.

He tossed the photo in and close the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. If you did then leave a like and drop a comment. I like answering to them. Even if it's a complaint or question.


	16. The World Is Weak. Only You Are Strong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy is captured by Jacob Seed. Faith has a chat with Jason. Joseph pulls some strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the fucking devil."
> 
> WOW! What the hell was I thinking?
> 
> Anyway it's KROWRIM aka the guy who writes these stories. I'm here to give you a recap because SURPRISE I didn't write the last two chapters. That would be my good friend Stormy.
> 
> So pretty much William and Faith are engaged. Sweet. William has a bloodlust. Not so sweet. Jason is getting depressed cause Lisa isn't there. Bummer. Ajay is chilling. Nice. Joseph is pissed cause William "stole" Faith. Plot point? And everyone just learned that William was part of the CIA and operated under the name of Nomad during the Kingslayer Operation. WHAT?! Well Stormy does love that game and I did say he could add one new thing about Rook.
> 
> So, yeah! That's about it. Well, enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter may have some triggers including; Abuse, Sexual Abuse, and Aggressive Thoughts

Unknown  
2004

Only you can make all this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you

"Fucking brat!"

The loud sound of a leather belt smacking against skin echoed through the house. William fell down upon the wooden floor with a loud thump. He looked up to see his younger sister curled up in a ball. Her long messy hair covered her face while she cried loudly. Across the room, though Rook couldn't see him, his brother laid unconscious from a rather rough hit to the face from a glass bottle.

"Learn your place you pest!" His father yelled once again.

He lashed his belt upon William's bare skin leaving a large cut while a bruise formed. His mother sat at the table holding her head as if she had a headache.

"Stop crying. Mama's got a migraine." She told her daughter.

Rose didn't listen and continued to sob. William looked at her again to see the black eye she had been given just moments prior. That caused Rook's stomach to drop. Hate filled his lungs as his mother stood up and walked over to the young girl.

The older woman grabbed the girl's hair and yanked it up before slapping the child down.

"I said SHUT UP! You kids cry constantly! We give you food, clothes, and a roof over your heads! Show us some respect!"

She kicked Rook's sister hard enough for it to hurt William. He snapped out of his thoughts once again when he was met with another painful sting from the belt. His mother beat on the small child ruthlessly while his father dissappeared from the room. He returned with something in his hands before placing it on the table.

It was a pistol.

William looked over to his sister only to see red. Blood. His sister wasn't moving anymore. His mother continued to beat down on the child screaming insults, blaming them for her life. He watched as his father walked toward his brother who was still unconscious.

"You kids are weak. In this world, the weak die." His father said.

The young boy doesn't know what exactly happened next. Something inside him snapped. He stood up, fighting the pain, and stumbled toward the table. When the police arrived they found the young boy on his knees. Gun in hand. His mother was shot dead and his father was in critical condition. The boy was broken. He was weak.  
\-----  
That boy sat there, now a man, covered in blood in the middle of a poorly lit room along with two dead men. Jacob sat there, in the shadows, where he smiled sinisterly. He would let the deputy go but would bring him back and break him another day.  
\----

"No. I refuse!" Faith argued.

"There's no debate. You're going and that's final." Rook said as he cocked his gun and placed it in the holder strapped on his hip.

"I can't leave you here. What will you do if something happens?" Faith asked.

Rook finished packing his bag.

"I won't be working about you getting hurt. You'll be safe in Detroit."

Rook finally turned to face his lover who was obviously upset over the whole situation. Just a few hours ago Jason had told him of a way to escape Hope County. Jason and Ajay agreed to take Faith away and hide her in Detroit should any Eden's Gate loonies go looking for her. She was understandably upset.

"I'm not going." She decided.

"Yes, you are. That is final." William declared.

Faith shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you. Not while my brothers are still trying to kill you." She argued.

"ENOUGH!"

Faith jumped at the sudden yell as did Boomer. Rook saw something flash over her face for a brief moment. He saw his sister's face. He looked down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He apologized.

He grabbed a large knife and tucked it away in his belt.

"But you need to go. Things are too dangerous here. I can't let you stay."

There was a honk from outside. Jason. Rook walked to the window to confirm that it was indeed Jason. He was in a black pickup along with Ajay and the CIA agent that had helped save him some time ago. William looked back at his fiancee who was almost in tears.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid. If you do I'll come back here and give you a piece of my mind." She swore.

William approched her and held her close. He placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I promise. We'll meet in Detroit when all of this is over and we'll get married. Give me two more weeks." He promised.

They held each other for what seemed like forever before William escorted her outside.

"Keep a eye on him Boomer. Don't let anything happen." She said to the dog.

Boomer wagged his tail and gave a friendly bark. Faith turned to her lover one more time and placed a short yet sweet kiss upon his lips.

"Come back to me alive." She demanded.

"Always." Rook smirked.

Rook watched as she entered the truck and said goodbye to his friends once again. As they drove away Rook looked down at Boomer.

"Looks like we have more on the line than we thought." He said.  
\-------  
They had much more on the line than they could ever imagine. Fighting his friends was a nightmare on its own. The people who had become a sort of family were now mindless soldiers for Seed. He had defeated them and returned them back to their normal selves but they still had one more job. Arrest Seed.

Easier said than done. The final battle against Seed was a uphill one but in the end, they had won. Or so they thought.

"God will not let you take me." Rook recalled.

The bombs dropped soon after. The day Seed had seen. The deputies had gotten Seed into a truck and drove through the burning forest leaving everything behind. The house he had called his own, was gone. The fate of his friends, unknown. The future, uncertain.

The crash came and Rook had Daja Vu when he woke up in Dutch's bunker. Seed was listening to the radio. He had told him of the future yet to come. In the end, Rook lost.

However, only one thing went through his mind. Faith.

That was his last thought, even into madness.


	17. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years later, the land has changed. So has the rules of survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. For now.

The day the bombs fell, the world changed. Jason had gotten everyone to a bunker in time. Faith didn't know what to think. Her mind raced to William. Was he safe? Is he hurt? Was he dead? Had he survived the blast?

This was all she thought for weeks before things became dangerous. Food began to run low and water was scarce. Jason and Ajay began to scavage what they could. 6 years had passed before they saw the outside. The world had changed greatly.

Plants had grown everywhere. They were different though. They were bigger, more colorful. They were everywhere. The city of Detroit was in ruins. Buildings where no more. Only ruins.

As they explored and searched for fellow survivors, Faith spotted various skeletons. Those who were lucky. The fallout seemed to have had many affects on the world. The radiation seemed to have died down but it seemed to still be present. This became clear when Lisa discovered she had cancer.

It was too late for any help. She passed away a year later. It was hard on Jason but he stayed strong. He needed to. He was the leader of their little colony after all. The New Frontier. They ran the west side if Detroit. They helped those who need help and fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves.

Faith had found a new use for Bliss. After finding out that the new plant life carried some properties of it, she used it for medication. The injured can be healed under a relaxing Bliss while they operated on them or perhaps getting info.

It wasn't until 17 years after the Collapse that she returned to Hope County. Ajay joined her on her journey to find any remains of the man they once knew. News of a new, reformed Eden's Gate had reached them. They knew Seed had some involvement in it and they decided to investigate. They had some answers.

Once they reached Hope County they learned of the Highwaymen. They decided to find what remained of the place Faith once called home only to find nothing. It wasn't until they learned of the ranch that they gained their hope. The same hope that had died when the bombs dropped.

They had trouble finding it. It wasn't until one day that they found someone who would change the future of Hope County. They were at a stream where Faith had began to bathe while Ajay scouted ahead. While she bathe she had heard something.

She approched the spot she had left her items only to find a young boy searching though her bag. Faith reached over and pulled out her pistol which startled the boy. He began to reach for his own fire arm but Faith had stopped him.

"One move and I'll blow your head right off the shoulders boy." She threatened.

The boy put his hands up and backed away.

"I, didn't, know that...sorry. I'm sorry." He apologized.

His face was red as he tried to keep his eyes off her chest.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked.

The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Well, you're naked ma'am." He pointed out.

Faith angrily grabbed her things and began to get dress as the boy looked away.

"I thought this bag was just left here. I didn't mean to rob you." He apologized again.

The boy explained that he was looking for something lost to time. He never said what it was. Ajay returned and talked to the boy as well. They had learned that he was a former Highwayman. They also learned that he was only 17. He was born sometime after the bombs. He had no idea what the world was like before.

He also knew the land. He knew how to get to the ranch. He was their only hope of finding William.

"Can you take us to the ranch?" Ajay asked.

The boy hesitated.

"I mean, it'll be hard. They don't like me. They don't like anyone like me. They'll probably try to shot me on the spot.."

"Can you takes us there or not?" Faith asked.

The boy didn't answer right away. Finally,

"Yes. I can get you there."

And so began a new story. The story of this boy and the future of Hope County.

As the trip walked through the country side the two elders looked at each other.

"What's your name kid?" Ajay asked.

The boy stopped and turned around. He smiled awkwardly.

"Where are my manners. I don't really have a name but people just call me by my nickname. I guess that can be considered my name." He explained.

"Well, I'm Rachel. This is Ajay." Faith introduced.

She put out her hand for him to shake. As he took her hand and began to shake it, he smiled. His blue eyes glowing in the sunlight which bounced off his shaggy brown hair.

"You can call me Rook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins New Dawn! The second part of this story. Will William and Faith be reunited? Will the Highwaymen pose a threat? Who is this Rook and what will he become? Keep a eye out for part 2.  
> Til next time, this is KrowRim.
> 
> And remember, you matter.


End file.
